A sound of fury
by BLACK0NYX
Summary: It's the last night on earth and the last chance to open up to each other Short Little piece of writing.that has been in my head for a while


A sound of fury-song last night on earth

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the last night on earth before the great divide, my hands are shaking time was never on our side

And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye

As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times

It's never enough

No matter how many times I tried to tell you this is love

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Living in a world with mistakes from his past, now this could be the last night

She is on his side, somewhere no one had ever been

Offering her support threw to the end

Allowing him the space he needed to quietly rebuild all that he had lost

And reach the goals that he held so tightly to.

Now he had to comfort her, the incongruity of his feelings drove him nearly mad with confusion.

But he stayed with her, raping his arms around her she snuggled close.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If tomorrow never comes

I want you to know right now that I'm gonna love you till the day I die

If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first?

I'm gonna love you like it's that last night on earth

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now she opened his eyes

So till the storm fills her eyes

And they touch the last time

They will stay together

However they know that in time each will turn away

Both in confusion

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A penny for your thoughts

A picture so it lasts

Let's knock down the walls of immortality

Your fingers on my skin, only you can hear my fear

Only you can help me heal I see forever with you here

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days pass and they will hide speeches made

Waiting for the right time

But it never came

So he lives in shadows

Watching her

Awaiting another moment without her loving him

As lonely as it is the images of his past are behind him

She has helped him forget

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's never enough

No matter how many times I tried to tell you this is love

If tomorrow never comes

I want you to know right now that I'm gonna love you till the day I die

If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first?

I'm gonna love you like it's that last night on earth

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And peaceful serenity with surround her

She is better without him

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The after glow

The horizon line

The shadows fall

Will you still be mine?

Will you still be mine?

Will you still be mine I ask?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So in death he will remain as

A shadow native to her domain

Till the body's no more and the soul seeps away

He will love her

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's never enough

No matter how many times I tried to tell you this is love

If tomorrow never comes

I want you to know right now that I'm gonna love you till the day I die

If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first?

I'm gonna love you like it's that last night on earth

You're so cold keep your hand in mine

Stay with me throughout all time

Love is given, and received

But your death, I will greave


End file.
